conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Federation of Oceania
Areas controlled by United Commonwealth, please look at offical map. -Sunkist- 03:12, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I guess I'll just use Huria to invade and take the islands, and then make a nation out of them. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : Or you could simply cede them to me as a thank you for me giving you California... .--[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I won't allow a war. -Sunkist- 03:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : So cession then? And please clarify what you mean when you say you won't allow war. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Its FW rules that in order to go to war, you have to have premission to do so with both parties. -Sunkist- 03:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : Its not like your losing anything important. Just a couple stank islands... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) 1. You may NOT go to war with another user without their permission. User on user wars are not recommended due to infighting and arguments. This includes assassination, kidnapping, espionage and terrorism. *a. While at war you may capture cities and territory but unless agreed to by the nation's owner, you may not keep the territory at the end of the war. When the war ends, the land is returned to the owner. *b. Do NOT assassinate or kill users' nation's characters such as politicians, celebrities or major officials/characters without permission of the user. During war you may make attempts or commit non-life-threatening attacks on characters but they cannot be killed without permission. *c. You are NOT allowed to exterminate, completely destroy, eradicate, devastate or ruin other player's nations beyond the ability to rebuild without consent. Consent may be withdrawn at any time. You simply, can't. You can't simply give up your war rights, becuase if you do, I'd win the war automatically. -Sunkist- 03:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I edited out that bit cause I knew I was wrong already after giving the rules a quick look over. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Mariana Islands I'm not sure if their in your territory, but the Mariana Islands belong to the Greater Korean Republic, just saying. Enclavehunter 04:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Wrong game. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Oceania is in New Era. While I do not claim the Marianas, I do claims all other islands. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Be aware of this, that's all I ask. Woogers - talk ( ) 05:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I'm in Super's New Era game, not FW. That's more of a warning to give to Sunkist and his United Commonwealth. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 12:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) You moved it after I wrote that. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I moved it beforehand, before the discussion about the Mariana Islands. I was even speaking to Sunkist in chat when I did it before midnight. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Eh, the article didn't say that until this morning. I can't read private chats, only what's in articles. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Well I moved it to New Era before midnight when I was speaking with Sunkist. He held most of the islands Oceania claimed, so I told him I'd move it to NE. The issue with the Mariana Islands came up after that, and I was rather confused as to why people were speaking of the island issue in FW. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Maybe the pages that are part of a collaborative project should have some sort of abbreviated designation or something so that they don't get confused with the wrong project. As has apparently seemed to have happened here. --Cerne 20:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and off-topic: What the hell happened to the page editor? I can't see any formatting effects anymore and the paragraph spacing is different. --Cerne 20:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Pages that are part of a collaborative project could have an abbreviation, like FW, NRW, NE, IE, or whatever, in the article title somewhere. For instance: "NE: Federation of Oceania" or "Federation of Oceania (NE)." Or you could indicate which project it belongs to in the beginning of the article but that doesn't seem to have helped much here. A title label might be more effective. People would know what to expect before entering the page. --Cerne 22:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) That makes plenty of sense. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) I can see how confusing things can become when several collaborative projects are running at the same time. Especially when tensions are running high in some of them... --Cerne 02:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Very true. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Two things: without French Polynesia and New Caledonia, the French would still retain Wallis and Futuna, so they would not lose all of their Pacific territories. Also, is it just me, or did we both "invent" the same thing independently? (in different projects) 77topaz (talk) 08:32, October 28, 2012 (UTC)